Luna Artur
Summary Luna Artur is the main heroine of Last Round Arthurs. As the heir of the British house of Artur, Luna is one of the 11 descendants of King Arthur that have been chosen to participate in the King Arthur Succession Battle, a competition to select King Arthur's successor and the savior who will save the world from the incoming Catastrophe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically; at least 9-A, likely higher with Royal Road Name: Luna Artur Origin: Last Round Arthurs Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, King Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, expert swordswoman, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (Has enough strength to leap tens of meters into the air, launch people flying, push her way through a mob of magically buffed students and create a vacuum with her sword swings that splits apart asphalt like paper); at least Small Building level, likely higher with Royal Road (Creates a pillar of "light"/heat that goes up to the heavens, cleaved a recreation of Camlann Hill in two, destroying the Netherworld housing it and also blowing away the top floor building that contained said Netherworld in the Real World, a Netherworld being a type of pocket dimension) Speed: Likely Subsonic via Mana Acceleration (Stated to move at speeds far beyond what would be considered human, cross a dozen of yards with a single step and slash countless times in a single breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class via Mana Acceleration Durability: Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Can trade blows with fighters of similar strength like Felicia Ferald) Stamina: High, possesses strong willpower and determination making her able to continue fighting and standing after being slashed and stabbed multiple times Range: Standard melee range, unknown with Royal Road Standard Equipment: Excalibur, Round Fragment Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter trained in both swordplay and magic since she was a child, above all normal classmates in her grade in terms of grades Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A special power to bring things into existence or alter reality to make wishes/dreams come true via belief in the shape of spells, chants, and rituals. * Sleight: A commonly used spell, this spell allows the user to alter people's knowledge, allowing the user to conceal things such as weapons and armor from view, make people see things that are not there (for example, making them see words in what actually is a blank piece of paper) and even hide oneself from view to infiltrate an area. However, this kind of basic spell is very unlikely to work in other magic users. It's mentioned that Luna has likely used magic to make people think her Jack Kay is another student of the school she attends; possibly being another use of this spell. * Suggestion: A spell mentioned by Rintarou to have been likely used by Luna to shift their math teacher's anger at her insults and provocations towards Rintarou in order to force Rintarou to display his true intelligence in school. * Mana Acceleration: A common magic spell/skill. It's a special way of breathing which sends mana down the path that connects the sefira in the user's body, allowing them to push their bodies' senses and abilities beyond human limits. * Open Lock: A spell that unlocks physical locks. While not outright stated to have used it, Luna was part of a small group of 3 people that used it to infiltrate a building and she's more likely to have been the one to use it as Kings tend to be the ones to use magic over Jacks. Round Fragment: As a King participating in the succession battle, Luna has been granted a piece of the very table that King Arthur and his 12 knights seated at. Worn as jewelry (In Luna's case, a pendant), the King can use this piece to cast the Knight Summoning ritual to summon a Jack, one of the Knights of the Round Table whose souls slumber in Camlann Hill, as their vassal. Although normally summoned by the King, the Jack can voluntarily use the piece to appear at their King's side. Luna's piece summons the third seat of the Round Table, Sir Kay. Excalibur: As a King participating in the succession battle, Luna has been granted an Excalibur. Excalibur here is a generic term used to refer to a King's sword, and it isn't the actual Excalibur wielded by King Arthur. These Excalibur swords shapeshift to reflect their wielder's soul. Luna's Excalibur is a majestic and awe-inspiring bastard sword emanating a peculiar brilliance neither gold nor silver with a hilt in the shape of a pink water lily, forged from a mysterious metal and radiating an azure phosphorescence from its blade. * Royal Road - Excalibur, the Steel Sword of Camaraderie: A latent power possessed by a King's Excalibur that can be invoked and unleashed by Kings as a trump card. Each Royal Road reflects an anecdote of King Arthur's life. Luna's Royal Road is based on how King Arthur faltered after days of continuous battle against a large giant. He trusted in his knights to continue the fight while he took a momentary rest, slaying the giant in a single stroke once he rejoined the fight. Luna's Excalibur symbolizes that bond of trust between a King and their vassals. Its power can only be unleashed by Luna sheathing the sword, closing her eyes and leaving herself exposed in front of an enemy, remaining defenseless for a fixed amount of time (apparently a few minutes) while depending on her vassals to protect her. When triggered, the sword starts shining with a shining blinding white light. When unsheathed, an awful surge of light erupts from it, soaring upward as if to strike the heavens, like a titanic light pillar that lasts for a single slash that crushes and reduces the target to cinders. This only works if she and the vassal/s protecting her share a bond of absolute trust, and it can only be used once per battle. Although this makes it useless in 1v1 battles, when it comes to the power of this single stroke it can be considered to be the strongest Excalibur. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Last Round Arthurs Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9